She Had the World
by Near Twilight
Summary: She had never felt true companionship until she really met the host club. She was under the false pretense that they were just a bunch of pretty boys with not a problem in the world. Boy was she wrong. OC
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we go.

* * *

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_-All I Need _by Within Temptation

* * *

"I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see your beautiful smile once again princess", a light, airy voice uttered. Said voice belonged to one who looked like a prince, spoke like one, and his manners held the same quality.

His violet-blue eyes sparkled as he handed Emiko a rose. Emiko promptly let out a squeal, and I admit, I might have too.

Tamaki Suoh was his name, and hosting was his game. A game he was the master of.

Even so, I couldn't help but feel the sincerity that his words held. His sultry voice held no sign of deceit.

A pleasant smile was on my face. After all, Tamaki-sempai was the most charming man in Ouran Academy. No girl could resist the jovial charisma he emitted throughout his very being. Well, no girl that I had ever met.

Tamaki-sempai handed me a rose next. I accepted it and the whimsical comment that followed. I soaked up every word he fed me.

While I might have fallen for this once, time has changed. My naivety is long gone, and the enjoyment that the host club previously gave me disappeared.

Although there was a long journey to that point.

"Thank you ladies. We have had an enjoyable evening with you, but I'm afraid that it is time for the host club to close. We will be awaiting you tomorrow", Kyouya Ootori flourished with a dazzling smile.

I said farewell to the prince of the host club, and I was on my way home.

* * *

They say home is where the heart is, but not once have I ever felt welcome at "home".

When I had gotten home, the only people to greet me were the maids. It was a empty, polite gesture.

Still, I smiled and asked them how their day was. One of them, a middle-aged Hispanic woman, gave short clipped answers. The other workers followed her lead.

I could feel their eyes staring into the back of my head as I climbed up the huge staircase for the longest time it seemed.

I remember when I was younger, the two enormous staircases my parent's mansion held were the most fun ever. I would spend hours hiking up the stairs, and sliding down the banister. Often enough I got hurt, then scolded by any superior who walked by.

Oddly enough, it was never my parents. It was mostly my nanny, and any brave servant who wandered past. I could remember my nanny like it was yesterday. She was a young woman, old enough to be a mother, but young enough to be enjoying something else in her life. Instead she was cooped up in this stuffy mansion with me.

She was beautiful, in an unconventional way. She had striking long dark brown hair, the most intense hazel eyes, and a nose that reminded me of an indian chief. It was narrow and pointed, but instead of being ski-slope straight, it had a bump. But that just made her even more unique in my eyes.

She often told me stories. Not stories of damsels in distress being rescued my princes. No, her stories contained self fulfilling women who would often outsmart their opponents while in battle. I aspired to be just like said heroines in the fantasies my nanny told me. There was a certain spark in my nanny's eyes that made me believe that anything and everything was possible.

Even long after my beloved nanny left, I still held onto that one piece of her. After my first nanny, many have come and gone, never staying for more than a month at a time. Some even as little as a three days.

I will never be able to let go of her, in those days I truly believed she loved me. But as I grew older, I found out that she had been paid to stay by my side. And when she finally got a child of her own, she decided to let go of me.

That was my second betrayal by someone I held close to my heart.

The first was none other than my parents. Instead of raising me themselves, they handed me off to nanny after nanny. I could never really trust another after she left.

There was one more betrayal that followed those two. That last one finally set me free.

* * *

A/N: This if my first multi-chaptered story, so any constructive criticism is welcomed.

My OC may seem a little too sympathetic with herself right now, but that's part of her character. She was raised as a rich girl, so she can only really think of herself. She is childish, but that will change later on in the story.

This is kind of your standard coming of age story. The host club will help my OC grow in ways that she can't herself. I have decided that there will be no pairings with canon characters for now, but I may have my character experience some love with another OC.

I will refrain from overflowing with OCs though, I'm not a huge fan of stories filled with OCs.

This chapter only held a little of Tamaki, but next chapter I will try to include more hosting instead of angsting.

I would also appreciate any name suggestions for my OC, as of right now she's nameless.

Hasta la Pasta! (Bonus points if you get this reference.)


	2. Chapter 2

I have given my character the name Junko, which means "obedient child", or "pure child".

* * *

_I was stained with a role  
In a day not my own  
And as you walked into my life  
You showed what was needed to be shown  
And I always knew what was right  
Just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see was such different sight  
__-Twilight _by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

"Junko, it's time to wake up. Your uniform has been set out and breakfast will be in thirty minutes", some nameless servant commented then left.

I reluctantly got out of bed. I was never much of a morning person. However beautiful the sunrise was, it wasn't comparable to sunset. Many shades of blue, orange, and pink swirling around in the sky. I used to stay up and watch the sunsets whenever I could.

I glanced at my uniform, it was never a hassle wearing it. Although some might find it degrading or repulsive. I absolutely love it.

The pale yellow dress made me feel like a princess. Although I was used to wearing dresses to parties and such, I don't own many to wear daily.

I undressed and slid the pale yellow dress over my head. It slid smoothely over my body, and the skirt landed elegantly over my legs. Next I put on the stockings, now these were a horror.

After struggling with the stockings for some time, I finally got them on. I glanced in the mirror to see if I looked acceptable. It was more than.

I felt like a royal princess waiting for her prince to find her. This feeling would last until I got to school.

Seeing hundreds of other girls wearing the same dress as myself would instantly make the feeling disappear. They all looked like princesses, and I was just another in the crowd.

Sure, my long black hair might have made me stand out a bit more from the blonde girls, but there were still too many dark haired girls. And my brown eyes were nothing special.

My sight was caught by a short brunette in the male Ouran uniform. It was Haruhi Fujioka. Although he was a commoner, he was quite smart. Smart enough to get the only academic scholarship offered by Ouran Academy.

To be honest, I had never thought that a commoner of all people would end up as a host. I had never even met him until the first day he joined the Host Club.

Haruhi held this certain charm that made him so irresistible. I couldn't really pinpoint it, but he gives me a feeling of being real. Like I didn't lead an ostentatious way of life, I could pretend I wasn't pretentious, superficial, or pompous for just a moment while talking to him.

I'm sure other girls felt the same way, otherwise he wouldn't have so many girls flocking him even outside of Host Club hours.

I felt so silly for admiring Haruhi from afar. I was just one of many with a schoolgirl crush on him. It didn't stop me from requesting him often though.

I tried covering up such feelings by seeking Tamaki Suoh during club hours. Nobody could ever find out that I, the only daughter of the illustrious Sugiyama family, held feelings for a commoner. It was absurd, and most likely prohibited by my parents.

And once again my parents get in the way of everything.

My parents were the ones who didn't care if I got low grades, in fact they encouraged it. After all, no one wants a girl who is smart enough to be able to think on their own. Heaven forbid, they disobey their parents. My parents gladly think of me as a stupid, obedient, quiet little girl, and I wouldn't do anything to change that.

I had to put on an act for my own parents. How low is that? Not that they were around long enough to notice it was an act. And long after they were gone, I would have to perform the same act for my husband. Whomever my parents choose is best for my future.

I'm not looking forward to that.

On my sixteenth birthday, that's when the suitors will start to come. The same thing happened to my friend, Harumi. She's eighteen now, and married albeit not happily. She went to Ouran Academy too, that's how I met her. She was sixteen, and I was thirteen when we met.

I had gotten lost on the enormous Ouran campus. You would think after being at the same school all your life, you would know the campus by heart. Not here, they remodel the place every few years.

Anyway, I had somehow managed to find my way into the high school part of the campus. I was only a lowly year eight at the time, and I was incredibly frightened by all of the older people. No one noticed me, much like now.

I finally found my way into a broom closet, so I could cry my heart out. I didn't care that I would miss my next class, the teachers never took attendance.

I was probably in there for about an hour before the light hit my face. I glanced up, and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her silky blonde hair practically shimmered in the light, and although I couldn't see them at the time, she had beautiful sky blue eyes that were open to the world.

As quickly as the light came, it was gone.

The stunning blonde slammed the door, and slid down against it.

I could hear footsteps pass the door.

I curiously looked up at her, or at least where I thought she was.

"Suitors", was all she said.

I understood, I had seen other magnificent girls followed by suitors by the dozen. They were all over the beautiful ones.

After that, we had talked for awhile. I was in awe of her ardent behavior. She was loud and comedic, but she still held her statuesque demeanor. She was unlike anyone I had ever met before.

We exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses before we finally departed from the broom closet.

Since she was already late to class, Harumi lead me back to my own class. This further cemented our friendship.

I will never forget that moment, because that's what led me to Harumi. The one woman who I love like none other in the world.

The shrieking bell jolted me out of my pensiveness. It was time for class to start.

* * *

My morning classes passed by quickly due to my reveries. Soon enough, it was lunch time

I ordered my lunch like usual, and sat down with my friends.

There were many nameless people there, but the only ones I recognized were Suzuki and Yuko. We hung around at school, sometimes afterwards, and at parties and such, but I've never really been close to them.

I know they wouldn't hesitate to back stab me if something important came up. I can't say I would do any different. But they were from rich families with prestigious titles, so my parents approved of them.

I mindlessly chattered with another girl until the period was over. It took much too long.

Finally the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to my next class.

My next class was mathematics. Which is fairly useless for a girl of my stature, but I happened to like the class anyway.

I found that it was much easier than any other class. All you had to do was memorize a set of steps, and then you can do any problem. Unlike history or science, which heavily relied on retaining facts. Something that I found difficult.

Mathematics passed by, history followed, and English came and went.

Finally it was the end of the day, and time for the Host Club.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised more hosting in this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to cut off, and I was so excited to update again.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed. I was ecstatic to see that I already had four reviews.

Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
